User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/My Version of Swedish Names for The HTF Cast!
(Hi, Sam! Today i am going to do a blog where i come up with The Swedish Names for The HTF Cast imo, i did as we chat btw yup, once again yup, once... Sigh yup and once as i do this, i tell explain to ya how their names means, so ya is learning Swedish a little thanks to me, some of those names are accurate and i will make them VERY similiar to the original names as well, once i do this ya might say how ya think of my version? With help of Google Translate and a paper where i already wrote down like last year or months ago, tho either last year or months ago who cares, let's have fun very fun!) NOTE: As i said on chat once, did said once on chat, dat the only characters that keeps their names are: Petunia, Russell, Lifty and Shifty and Flippy/Fliqpy! (The first two reasons is that Petunia and Russell are the only characters with human names meanwhile everybody else got funny names, and i think Lifty and Shifty should keep their names since they do sound funny enough besides how the heck should i translate them anyway? And for Flippy and Fliqpy, welp... Because it is perfect like that and doesn't need to be translated maybe? However er however, to spell Fliqpy i guess as wiki says: "Flick-Py!" Right? And ok however anyway, a good name to make Russell sound more Swedish should be "Sälle" Because his name is "Rus-SELL" and it do sounds like "Seal" but i guess we can keep their real names, the rest will be renamed to Swedish Dub now IF they had Swedish Subtitles and talk?) Cuddles - Kramis (I believe once i type "Cuddles" on Translate, it says "Kramas" and other word for that is hug, hug means "Krama" so that should be name of "Huggy" which LOD make but he isnt canon btw, also btw, "Cuddles" means "Gosas" as well, which means cuddle with somebody, still Cuddles likes hugs as well, he IS a cute rabbit anyway ya know, having something about hug in title should make a nice Swedish Dubbed Name for him! Huggy would be the English Version IF Kramis was the real name and IF HTF was made in Sweden btw!) Giggles - Fnittran ("Fnittra" means Giggling more likely in Swedish, so Fnittran is her Swedish Name so Swedish is after all having same word which is short laugh she do, ya know? It would translate to "The Giggling" i guess and it have to do with giggling so perfect dub!) Toothy - Tanden (This seem accurate indeed, Tanden means "The Tooth" and yeah Toothy's name is about his tooth, well his teeth anyway, and that is all i can say...) Lumpy - Klumpen (Klumpen means that he is "Clumsy" and Lumpy means "Klimpig" so... Since Lumpy is very clumsy for being stupid and big, but he is a very nice guy, depending if you count his NICE versions only, which we see in the show more then his mean sides, i is guessing we see some mean moments but hey, his Swedish Name have to do with his personality and that he OFTEN mess things up, he is clumsy duh, what more shall i say?) Handy - Handen (Just like Toothy, Handy's name means something, Handen means "The Hand" and Handy would mean "Praktisk" or "Händig" in my language, which means busy and helpful, so yeah his name once again have to do with hands/arms which he lacks....) Nutty - Nöten (Nöten means "The Nut" and... His name is Nutty, duh! Nutty means his behaviour, and yeah and yeah... Squirrel who only eat candy, not nuts, just candy... His name makes sense!) Sniffles - Sniffen (Ya did use "Sniffen" on Google Translate and got "Sniffles" or idk since the name is "Sniff" on it and i thought "The Sniff" or something like that, since Sniffles can mean "Snuva" ya know, get the sniffles, tho get the sniffles is being sick and snort with nose, and "Sniffen" means The Sniff so similiar name almost...) Pop - Poppa (Pop is another word however... Another word for "Dad" i guess? Not a kind way maybe no? Nope, not so... Not so seem no? And "Poppa" is a pun of "Pop" and "Pappa" so Pappa means Dad/Father in Swedish, and if ya wonder about Mom/Mother it is "Mamma" your welcome it seems alike XD ikr btw it sounds like "Peppa" XD once again, and he is a father and also it sounds funny!) Cub - Ungen (Cub will be called "The Kid" welp "Ungen" means The Kid anyway, and he is some BEAR cub btw and unge is baby animals, like bears and others yup, maybe "The Cub" but still anyway ya geddit i guess...) Flaky - Fjällan ("Fjällig" means Flaky so without meaning "Mountains" yup without that, i decide her to be called Fjällan for that which i tried on Google Translate one day, i guess the white stuff on her quills is her name thing idk if i am wrong about the thing is maybe so, and the name sounds cute so why not?) The Mole - Mullvaden (Trust me, type "The Mole" it says "Mullvaden" since "Mullvad" means "Mole" and yeah and "En" is Swedish version for "The" example of other animal is "The Elephant" called "Elefanten" meanwhile just "Elephant" is called "Elefant" and another way is "The Lion" to "Lejonet" which ends on "Et" and just Lion is welp "Lejon" ya got it? So yeah what other name should he get? Of course just "Mullvaden" since it is his English Name, now that name says "The Mole" yeah...) Disco Bear - Disko Björn (And Disco is sometimes called "Disko" on Swedish and yes, "Björn" means "Bear" so what else? Also Björn can be Swedish Name on people as well, and same words like his English Name says, ya know?) Mime - Mimaren (Mimaren means "The Mime" and "Mime" means "Mimare" so i thought "Mimaren" sounds good for him more then just Mimare just is uh idk just Mimare sounds lazy and not so name good is good with English Name btw, so just like The Mole on Swedish then Mime will have "The" on his name, it is a good one imo...) Cro-Marmot - Sten-Murmel ("Cro" means that he is very ah idk a caveman and on Swedish, caveman is "Grottman" and he is "Grottman" so many rocks, "Sten" means rock do i think... Yes he can have Sten on "Cro" part and "Murmel" there since "Marmot" means "Murmeldjur" which is his species, and "Djur" means animal but "Murmeldjur" seriously means JUST Marmot so... Splendid - Fantastisk (Splendid means good thing so "Fantastisk" means good thing too, another word is "Amazing" or "Utmärkt" and his name means good stuff so the same word that is the meaning of "Splendid" is used!) Lammy - Lammen (Lammen means "The Lamb" and yeah both names is about "Lamb" tho she is sheep but idk which age, but however anyway, actually "Lammet" is The Lamb but still, sigh it makes a good name for her, which focus on same thing right?) And Mr. Pickels - Herr. Gurka (:) Ya know? :( Yeah (Or?) :) Pickels means on Swedish "Saltgurka" and "Cucumber" is on Swedish "Gurka" so "Mr." is "Herr." and "Saltgurka" on his name sounds a little too long and weird at same time ikr i know, weird right? So there is a song saying stuff like "Herr. Gurka" Right rlly Herr. Gurka, HERR. Gurka, ya know... It is the evil pickle!) There ya have it, and tomorrow dude rlly, and tomorrow IS My Mom's Birthday dat i wanna tell ya, sigh so yup yeah, hope ya like Swedish Versions of The Casts' Names, i will do for our OCs one day btw, but yeah anyway, tell me what ya think and i learned Swedish to ya a little, your welcome, comment as well, enjoy and thanks for reading, bye! Category:Blog posts